FIG. 1 shows a prior art call forwarding scenario 100 where a caller “A” calls company “B”, and is forwarded by a private branch exchange (PBX) 102 associated with company “B” to a call recipient “C”. Call recipient “C” receives caller ID information 104 indicating that caller “a” has initiated the call. However, call recipient “C” is not aware that the call has been forwarded from PBX 102 of company “B”.